Was Just Normal Day
by DragonCelestialEmpress257
Summary: It another day for Frez the Greninja and Hunter the Sceptile. Until someone was caught spying on the other doing something rather "interesting". Well after that normal was the last thing to describe things...Rated M for mature content and to be safe (I'm not good at rating just yet) This is yoai meaning M/M. You don't like don't read.
Evola: Whoo! Another smutty lemon with no plot whatsoever!

Empress: Hello we're back. Another one of my "BOIB" (Born on it's own) came into my head and I had to write it.

Celeste: For those of you who will wonder what exactly was going on in dear Empress head when she made this here's a heads up "Nothing at all."

Empress: It's true it had the tittle BOIB for a reason. I was also halfway asleep...

Evola: Yeah...(mumbles) Like it's got nothing to do with your short attention span.

Empress: I heard that!

Celeste: Anyway Empress does NOT own Pokemon. Just the story plot. Also by weird chance that these pokemon species and name exactly match anyone else's Empress apologizes (she isn't too creative with nicknames...)

Evola: Also this is yaoi. So if you no likey that stuff hit that back button. Don't see why you would click on this anyway.

Empress:On with the story

* * *

A Greninja toiled idly in a makeshift kitchen in a small home. Humming an old tune while he chopped berries. It was quite peaceful….for about the next three seconds.

BAM! The door flew open.

"Augh! I hate my life!" A voice said aggravated.

"Just the other day you said you loved it,Hunter." The Greninja chimed while working.

Hunter was a Sceptile. A bit peculiar for a Sceptile but the name stemmed from his...gift. The odd sense of finding treasure. Ever since the grass type was a Treecko he had this kind of sixth sense of places treasure was hidden. Thus he became a treasure hunter and earned the nickname.

"Can it,Frez. I swear if you weren't my friend I'd hit you." Hunter said.

Frez had known the other since he was a Treecko. In fact, the reason they met was for Frez saved him. His sixth sense for treasure lead him to a dungeon full of fire types, and came face to face with a irritated Camerupt. Frez had been in the area and followed him once he saw a lone grass type go into a fire dungeon. Since then they were together. Frez was a bit of a treasure hunter as well, but he searched for antics and other old items. He was a bit of a hunter and a researcher. He didn't hunt things like Hunter so the two weren't a team.

"You know for a treasure hunter you are having quite a difficult time…." Frez said.

"Shut up! Finding a mate is not the same as finding treasure!" Hunter replied.

Recently, the Sceptile was up against his biggest challenge. Obtaining a mate. A challenge his sixth sense would not help. Frez figured it wouldn't be hard. Hunter was popular in the area for his gift and skills. Had many stories of adventure and glory. Not to mention he wasn't bad looking either. So it shouldn't be too hard for him to be bringing back a mate. Yet….

"Are you sure you aren't scaring them off? I know you can have a bit of an ego sometimes. Some females don't like overconfidence. Or maybe you aren't executing the right type of energy? Or perhaps…." Frez said.

"Will you stop teasing already?!" Hunter groaned.

"I'm not! I'm serious!"

"Liar! Your eyes are still lines!"

Frez chuckled. It's known that the species lines Greninjas belonged to can switch eye shapes. From unreadable lines to regular eyes. They had the lines for everyday things but when showing emotions like being serious they switched to the normal ones.

"I don't see why you are so anxious." Frez said.

"I don't want to be single this mating season…. _again_." Hunter said.

"There is nothing wrong with being single…."

"Yes there is!"

"You sounded desperate for a second…"

"Augh shut up!"

Frez just shook his head as he placed dinner on the table.

"Well after your long emotional day you'd want some dinner,yes? Can't have you skinny and malnourished. It won't look good with the females." Frez said.

"...You lucky you are an amazing cook and I'm practically addicted to it." Hunter grumbled bitterly.

All Frez did was smile. His cooking seemed to always make his good friend feel a bit better. The next day Frez was in their home looking over an old item he found while Hunter was out. His "treasure sense" activated for dungeon, and he was off to find it. Frez faintly remember the grass type planning to use their soon to be success to swoo some females. Frez hoped luck was on his side today. Or else he would be coming home upset.

"I can uncover secrets of items hidden for ages but figuring out Hunter is a mystery…" Frez said writing something down.

He just couldn't understand Hunter's desperation for the love of a female. He wondered if he was feeling lonely but that couldn't be it. He had him, and his team. Could it be for the more domestic feeling? How males liked the idea to return home to a home cooked meal after a long day? Can't be. Frez was practically always home and he cooked. Heck, Hunter said he was addicted to it. So what that left? Sex? Well it _would_ explain the desperation.

"But if he's pursuing a female for just lust maybe it could be picked up...not to mention not the right reason for motivation…" Frez said to himself as his eyes shifted from lines to normal.

Well that would be a problem. It would be hard to try to get carnal desire under control around mating season. Especially for a young energetic pokemon like Hunter. In fact, in order for that to happen around this time quickly he would actually have sex. In order to do that he needed a willing mate. Problem was he needed to get his desire in check to do that. Thus the circle continues.

"Oh dear he is just in a spiral of problems.." Frez said.

Meanwhile Hunter was where he was yesterday. With luck not on his side and no chance for a mate. In fact, it seemed like Lady Luck snatched all his good luck and gave it to one of his team mates. For one was heading out the door of the cafe with a girl on his arm. Once again he was alone. Although he should have seen this coming. The dungeon his sense uncovered had not been in his favor. It was full of bug and poison types,mostly Ariados. Being a bit over eager in glory and treasure he found himself in webs several times. Yes he located the treasure but ended up in distress so many times that the little fame fact was overshadowed. Today was surely _not_ his day. He figured he cut his losses short and head home early. Getting up he headed home wondering if he could convince Frez to make him a treat. Walking in the door he was about to call his friend when he stopped. He thought he heard something and it wasn't the usual noises of Frez bustling around in his study. Being an explorer and treasure hunter often enough odd unknown sounds were not good. So silently he began to sneak towards the study. As he crept close he heard...whimpering? Was Frez okay in there? It could be that someone sneaked in here to attack him? Probably not. Frez was very strong. As well as nimble, graceful and swift. If someone had come in he would have been able to at least flee. He quietly walked up the study and peered in. Almost instantly his jaw dropped and eyes widened. There was Frez fingering himself! Hunter had not once thought his friend could feel horny. He never acted that once, talked about having intercourse and unlike Hunter never awoken one morning with an erection. The mystery of no morning wood was solved however. It seemed like Frez did not have a penis. Just a single hole...which he currently had stuffed with two fingers. Frez's back was to him thus he had not noticed him. He was knelt on his knees but bent forward to the point his face was lying on the floor with a hand reaching underneath to fingers at his single sex. Basically Hunter got a _good_ view of what he was doing to himself and based on the small puddle right underneath he had been doing this for quite some time.

"Does he do this all the time I'm not home?" Hunter thought.

Frez huffed and panted. The whimpers Hunter heard earlier sounding from the water type. His body frame trembled and his muscles flexed and tensed. Then with a restrained cry sounding like a whine he hit his climax. Liquid flowing down his fingers to drip into the puddle. Each drop making a light "plip" like a dew drop landing in a puddle after the rain. What didn't run down his fingers covered his single opening the area around it. He shook while he rode through his orgasm before seemingly to calm down. Hunter blinked from whatever trance that made him sit there and watch the whole thing. He was debating of quietly leaving when his attention was caught once more. Frez back to touching himself except with a lot more vigor and Hunter was right back in his trance. It seemed as if he was in a rush to climax again. He sat up before beginning to suck on two fingers on his other hand coating them in saliva. Hunter still couldn't believe this was what Hunter did with his day….nor that he was there _still_ watching it!

"I..should..probably…." Hunter thought to himself.

His common sense obviously trying to break through.

Too bad he had another obstacle. He blinked realizing something wasn't right. More specifically something was going on between his legs. Looking down he saw something he was very familiar with; his penis. Apparently it (he) found this a lot more arousing than originally thought. Hunter mentally cursed. That would need to be dealt as soon as possible. Reaching down he gripped himself and held back a moan. If he made noise and Frez will notice. Glancing back at the Greninja he had finally released his spit fingers from his mouth only to join them with the other two inside him. Now he had four inside thrusting, twisting and scissoring him. Hunter grit his teeth as he stroked himself. Accepting the fact that a part of his brain and body found this utterly hot.

Not like ignoring it would make his erection go away faster.

Pre was covering his hand as he stroked himself making it easier to go faster as he watched Frez go harsher on himself. The researcher's whimpers and whines increased tremendously. Apparently the rough treatment a bit much for his body. It just made Hunter leak even more and go even faster. They were both getting close. Frez beginning to shake a bit and Hunter felt like he was about to blow. He leaned forward wanting to see a better view when he came from having four fingers inside of him. However, like the rest of his day luck was not on his side. When he leaned forward he put his weight on a stack of random objects which then fell over causing noise.

"Huh?!" Frez said freezing up and stopping.

His head snapped back and his pupils widened seeing Hunter. Bad Luck seemed to love being attached to him today….

In the midst of trying to find a way to help his dear friend his body decide to remind him he had needs of his own. Now usually he could push these feelings aside and focus on the matter at hand. Unfortunately, they decided to smack him in the face today. So he had no choice but to deal with it. After all Hunter wouldn't be back for some time. He had good chance. However, he didn't expect for his good stamina to kick in and found himself climaxing more than once. He had been on the brink of what he hoped to be his last orgasm when something fell behind him. Then he found spying on him the last pokemon he wanted to see him like this. It was Hunter knelt down on the floor...with one hand wrapped around an erection that was leaking a lot of pre. The look on his face was the shock and fear of being caught. The same Frez was sure was on his own.

It was the most awkward situation between them. Even more when Frez walked in on him having morning wood for the first time.

Frez made a move and instantly Hunter bolted.

"W-wait!" Frez said.

He went after him. They couldn't leave things like this. He managed catch him by his wrist making him stop.

"Wait a minute.." Frez said.

Hunter turned to face him but couldn't look in the eye...or face. A blush from being caught still there, or maybe because he was still hard. Frez glanced at it before looking up at his good friend.

"It's okay. I'm not mad or anything! Just a bit surprised…" Frez said.

Hunter looked at him seeing as he wasn't getting yelled at. The situation seeming calmer.

"So..you do..ya know whenever I'm not home?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. Not all the time but occurs when your not home...usually…" Frez said.

"Ah…" Hunter said.

A bit more of awkward silence. Then Frez noticed something.

"Um...is that going to be going down anytime soon?" Frez said pointing to Hunter's erection.

Hunter shook his head.

"How about you? Are you okay? I kind of stopped you." Hunter asked.

Frez looked down seeing his still dripping opening. He had not reached his climax and based on how things was going probably was his last. He shook his head answering Hunter's question. Hunter rubbed the back of his head looking a bit nervous.

"Er...well if you want maybe we can help each other out..." Hunter said.

"Wha..?!" Frez said.

"I mean I'm not retracting and from what I saw i don't think your fingers were doing it enough…." Hunter said

Frez was too embarrassed to tell Hunter he may have been right. Frez thought about it. It was a win-win situation really. They already got through the really awkward part. What was there to lose? Plus he really wanted to make his body shut up with these needy feelings already.

"Well alright. But first we eat. I'm not making dinner afterwards." Frez said.

Mainly for he had a feeling he would be too tired afterwards. Hunter agreed. After washing up a bit Frez went onto his routine of making dinner all the while ignoring the needy feeling from between his legs. It seemed like a pretty normal day save both of them still being aroused (how that was possible was beyond Frez). He had been cleaning up when Hunter practically appeared behind him causing him to yelp and drop things. He wrapped his arms around him and Frez felt his erection nestle between his legs. One look at the Sceptile told him everything. Hunter could wait much longer. Giving up on cleaning tonight he let himself be lead to Hunter's room.

"So how you think we should do this?" Frez said making his long tongue retract.

He didn't want it in the way.

"In have an idea…" Hunter said as he sat on his bed.

He motioned for Frez to sit in his lap. He did with his back facing him only to be turned around by Hunter. Now they were face to face. Catching on Frez gently wrapped his hand around the throbbing piece in front of him. He flinched slightly when it jerked at his touch. Hunter snickered.

"There's no need to be afraid. Not like it's going to hurt you or something." Hunter said a bit amused.

"Ha ha." Frez said rolling his eyes.

Getting a good hold he began moving his hand up and down. This was the first penis he ever touched. He watched it bit of childlike curiosity of the veins on it's side throbbing flowing blood into the organ. It surprised him how hard it was. A Lot harder than it looked in his opinion. His observations came to screeching halt when he felt Hunter slip a finger inside.

"Mmhn…" Frez said freezing still for a moment before relaxing.

"Whoa. It's cooler in here than I thought." Hunter said.

Frez wanted to say as a water type his inside had to be cool for the water he produced but figured it would kill the mood. He continued his gentle stroking until Hunter encouraged to grip harder and go faster stating it wasn't made of glass or something. Then he began with harsher strokes to joy of his partner. His deep groans and moans was his answer and his reward a second digit inside him thrusting. He moaned. It was one thing to be touching yourself but it was a whole other thing when someone else was doing it. He was even getting closer to hitting and orgasm sooner than before. His body began to shake. His climax creeping up on him quickly. He hugged onto the grass type for support. His whole body felt weak for some reason.

"Getting close?" Hunter asked.

Frez nodded and began pumping the trapped penis in his hand harder. Seemed only fair if he orgasmed so should Hunter. Wrapping a green arm around him they were pulled close as possible...and Hunter bit down on his neck. Whatever restraint that kept his orgasm at bay snapped because that bite felt good for some reason. Why he wasn't sure but some part of his body was screaming "YES!" while he was just rode out his orgasm whimpering.

"Ah fuck!" Hunter growled his climax hitting.

Frez barely registered the feeling of a substance hitting his body. They finally came off their high when they pulled away.

"Well crap…" Hunter said seeing his _still_ hard erection.

"Never knew you had the stamina." Frez said

"Shut up. Did it work for you?"

"Sadly no. I think my body is even more anxious. I'm starting to worry…"

This hadn't happened before. That orgasm had been the best he ever felt and yet instead of being satisfied it was worst than before. He was wondering if he should get checked…

Hunter stared annoyed at his penis which sat there all innocent like it wasn't a problem to anyone. He sighed annoyed. At least he wasn't in this boat alone. Frez was having the same issue his lower half drenched but still dripping in anticipation. Hunter stared at their privates when an idea came to mind.

"I got a suggestion." Hunter said.

"Hm?" Frez looked at him curiously.

"How about I put it in?"

"...What?!"

"Oh come on! Our hands aren't doing the job obviously!"

Frez huffed closing his eyes to think. After a moment he opened them.

"Okay. Let's try it." Frez said.

Hunter smiled. Wrapping a hand around his erection he angled it right. It poking the entrance of Frez who trembled slightly. With his other hand he guided the other to coming forward enveloping the tip inside. They both sucked in a breath. Man Frez was colder then it felt with his fingers.

" You alright?" Hunter asked.

Frez nodded. He sunk in deeper. Slowly the sword shaped piece was disappearing. Then they stop. Frez couldn't go any lower.

"Y-you feel bigger th-than you look…" Frez said hunching over.

"Heh. Yeah I am pretty big aren't I?" Hunter said.

Frez flicked him on the forehead for that one. Hunter smirked as he wrapped his arms around Frez before pulling them down with Frez on top.

"What ar…?" Frez asked but Hunter answered.

"Use your legs." Wall all he said.

Frez caught quickly. Sitting up a bit before quickly sitting back down then repeated the process. He leaned back relaxing with his hands behind his head. He had always heard of letting your partner ride you and now knew why some liked it this way. It made something stir in him watch Frez lewdly ride his dick like some kind of item made to bring only pleasure. As well as to watch as he slowly brought himself and Hunter to climax. Of course Hunter couldn't let him all the fun. Grabbing his hips he thrust upwards with Frez's riding. It was then he heard his dear friend cry out in pleasure for the first time. He could only blink in amazement. Frez always had a lighter voice than his even as a kid. But that reaction...he sounded almost like a female. Which in turn perked the interest of something inside Hunter that wanted to hear it again. He thrust upward again getting the same reaction and then kept going. Frez cried out repeatedly even gasping trying to regulate yelling and breathing.

"Wa..ah...ho..ah!...hold on!" Frez panted gripping Hunter's hips

"Not happening!" Hunter grunted going faster.

Frez screamed pushing against him. Hunter could feel him tightening and shaking. He was getting close again. So he went harder feeling his own orgasm. Then Frez screamed and tensed thus constrict around Hunter. The Sceptile grunted as he orgasmed. The Greninja above him whimpering as he rode out his and felt the seed fill him. Then yelped when they flipped over.

"Not done yet." Hunter said.

He was still hard. Why? He had no sure fire answer but had a feeling it had something to do with the water type now underneath him Apparently his body was getting addicted.

"Wha..?!" Frez said

He stopped mid-reaction to screech. Hunter not going slow this time. Frez adjusted to him already anyway. He slammed into him. Harsh, and quick thrusts smacking into the poor pokemon while Hunter held his legs to keep him from moving or getting away.

"Hunter! Hunter!" Frez said trying to push him away.

Probably sensitive from his orgasm but Hunter could care less. In fact, he liked this. Made it easier to drive him wild.

"Stop! Haah! Slow down!" Frez begged.

"Never!" Hunter said.

He was getting waaay into this to stop let alone slow down. Despite his friend's begging his body was telling a different story. It felt good as it felt like he was being pulled in and the tug and squeeze against him as he pulled out each time was addictive.

"Oh Arceus you feel good like this!" Hunter said.

Below him Frez was screaming and squirming frantically. His pleasure to the point he was crying and drooling, but damn did he look good to Hunter right now. He let go of his legs to grab his waist and pull him close slightly lifting him up.

"Haa..Hun...aahh!...cl-ah-ose!" Frez panted.

Hunter went from skin slapping thrusting to harsh grinding. Frez shook like mad before screaming hitting his umpteenth orgasm that day. Hunter swore while he felt his third. They collapsed on each other. Finally their bodies were satisfied. Hunter no longer had a hard-on and Frez' body weak and no longer carrying that needy feeling. They lied there panting and trying to breath normal for a while. Then Frez spoke.

"Why...you..don't have a mate is _beyond_ me.." Frez said tired.

Hunter laughed at his friend.

"Me too pal. Me too." Hunter said amused.

Frez woke up realizing three things. One it was morning, Two he wasn't in his room and three he was sore as heck. He groaned wondering why felt sore in his lower region. Then yesterday came back. Him touching himself, Hunter catching him, the awkward conversation, and then the sex. He groaned debating whether to get up or not. He probably should. He stopped in his studying yesterday. Slowly he stood up before walking. He found Hunter packing for an adventure humming to himself.

"Seems like someone is in a better mood today." Frez said.

Hunter looked back and smiled. Of course he was in a good mood. He just blew his load three times; twice inside of the water type.

"Morning, Frez! You feeling alright? I know I was a bit rough on you the last go round." Hunter said.

A bit rough was an understatement with how sore Frez was feeling. Yet, he simply waved off his friend's worry.

"I'll be fine. Off somewhere?" Frez asked.

"Yeah. Got treasure to find!" Hunter said.

"Be careful. You know you can be headstrong." Frez said.

"Yeah,yeah" Hunter said chuckling before turning to head the door.

Then he stopped.

"Oh almost forgot!" Hunter said sounding like a memory caught up with him.

"Hm?" Frez asked.

One can imagine his surprised face with Hunter turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be back later!" Hunter called running out for another adventure.

All Frez could do was stare shocked. Then he broke out of it. He shook his head chuckling. Hunter can be ridiculous sometimes. He had took notice how the other not once mentioned finding a mate when the other day that was all he could talk or think about. Apparently last night shaved some the need off. He wondered if it would happen again. Based on that kiss probably will. With a shrug he went to his study. For now it was just another normal day.

* * *

Evola: I like it.

Celeste: You like anything lewd and perverted...

Empress: Well that's it for now. If you enjoyed I'm glad. If you didn't..well you were warned. See you later!


End file.
